On With The Games
by HungerGamesGirl27
Summary: What if the rebellion failed? What happens when Katniss and Peeta have to mentor two siblings? The Hunger Games live on and more blood will be shead. Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games! Rated T and takes place after MJ.
1. Chapter 1

**It felt like I was being lazy not typing anything so I just came up with this fanfiction. Second fanfiction ;)**

**I don't own Hunger Games.**

Katniss's POV

_I am Katniss Everdeen. I live in the newly rebuilt District 12. The rebellion failed and the Games are back and deadlier than ever. Now, to the Capitol, I am the mockingjay with a broken wing._

Today is the day, the day of grief and misery. I should know because I've had a lot of that through my lifetime. Why the Capitol just didn't kill Peeta and me in the first place, I'll never know. I guess it's because if they did, then we would've been happy. And that will never happen.

I begin to walk outside when I remember something. My mockingjay pin. Even though it brings back to many horrible memories, I still like to wear it. It reminds me of Rue, how she trusted me because of this pin. I grab it quickly and walk off towards the square, for the Reaping.

As I walk, I think of those words President Snow said a few weeks after the rebellion was over. '_For trying to overcome the power of the Capitol, the Hunger Games will continue and they will be more deadly than ever. The age limit has changed too and it is now eleven through nineteen. No rule changes will be allowed no matter what and any signs of rebellion will result in being killed on the spot. Ending with a victor or not.' _When he said that, I lost all hope. It doesn't matter if there is going to be a victor or not for the Hunger Games. Apparently, they don't need one like they use to.

I reach the square and instantly spot Peeta. It's kind of hard not to when a bright, blonde haired boy is standing right by the stage.

"Hey Katniss." Peeta says in an almost inaudible tone.

"Hey." I say back and there is a long pause. I look at the now full square. After the rebellion, they truly obliterated 13 for not keeping quiet like they were suppose to and rebuilt 12. Everyone's all dressed up but that doesn't lighten the mood. Everyone, including the victors, is depressed. Just then everyone goes quiet and I see the new mayor of District 12 walk onto the stage. He goes on with the same speech and then announces our names.

We walk up and our new, bubbly, escort comes onto the stage. "Happy Hunger Games!" Is the first thing she says. Since Effie was part of the rebellion, she can't be our escort this year. In fact, no one really knows what happens to her. She introduces herself and apparently her name is Emmy.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Emmy exclaims and reaches her hand into the girl's reaping ball. "Ray Templeton!" She yells and I see this little, fragile, girl walk upstage. "And what is your age?" She asks.

"El-eleven." She fumbles on her words and glances at the crowd.

"Wow! An eleven year old, these games are going to be great!" I feel like popping her in the mouth but I can't. I feel like _his_ snake eyes are watching my every move no matter where I go. "Next up!" Emmy says with a smile and walks over to the boy's reaping ball. "Dray Templeton!"

Oh no. I'm hoping they're a common name because it will be devastating if they are siblings. But as the guy, apparently Dray, walks up, he looks like the girl. I can tell he's scared as he shakes Emmy's hand.

"How old are you honey?" Emmy asks with an even bigger smile.

"Fourteen." Dray says and looks at Ray. That's going to be confusing because their names sound alike. Emmy looks at Ray too and gives Dray a big smile.

"Are you her brother?" She asks and Dray slowly shakes his head. I feel like breaking down because these two might end up killing each other in the arena. Peeta has a look in his eye that definitely isn't a happy look. "Well now, are there any volunteers?" She asks the crowd. No one even speaks and the only thing you hear is a couple of adults and a little boy crying. I already know that those people are their family and I feel so bad for them. Losing two of their children to the Hunger Games that we rebels couldn't prevent. I hear Ray let out a little cry and quickly shake it off the best she can. "Then let the Hunger Games begin!" She yells and the Capitol's anthem plays.

I look at the two tributes. They are definitely from the Seam. They have gray eyes and black hair with olive skin. Ray is small and fragile and Dray is skinny with a bit of muscle. They shake hands and the Reaping's over. Peeta and me go to the train station while Ray and Dray go to say their last good-byes to their parents and little brother.

"I'm going to hate this year.' Peeta says to me.

"Me too Peeta, me too."

Ray's POV

I sit on the couch in the room and wait for someone to visit me. I think of little Rocky and how Dray and me won't be there to play with him, to laugh with him, and how we won't be there to see his funny little smile that I love so much. Just then I think about the worst thought. I might have to kill my brother with my own hands.

Just as I'm about to let out another sob, the door clicks open and I see my mother walk in with three year old Rocky wobbling in. What Rocky says makes me want to cry even more.

"Aw you gonna come back Way?" He always pronounces his R's like W's and usually it would've been funny, if it wasn't for me getting ready to die.

"I don't know Rocky." I say in a quiet voice and ruffle his hair a bit.

"Aw you gonna kill Dway?" He asks and I cry a bit.

"I hope I don't." I say again and mom bursts into tears. "But I promise, Dray will come home and take care of you. Just remember that." I say and cry more tears.

"But I want bofe of you to come back." Rocky says and hugs me.

"I know Rocky, I know." I whisper in his ear and the Peacekeepers come to take them away so they can visit Dray. "Just remember me!" I yell back and I see Rocky shake his head. I know I won't come back. It's impossible. I'm eleven years old, youngest of all probably. Dad comes in and walks up to me with a stern facial expression.

"Do what ever it takes to come home." Dad orders me.

"What about Dray dad?" I ask and another tear falls down my cheek.

"I want you both to come home, have faith Ray. There might still be hope. Maybe something like what happened to Katniss and Peeta will happen." He says with a wimpy smile and I frown.

"You know that won't happen, President Snow said himself, no rule changes." I say and Dad just pulls me into a hug.

"I love you Ray, you and your brother. No matter what." He says and we just sit like that until the Peacekeepers take him away too.

"I love you too dad!" I yell back and I'm left with nothing but the silence to keep me company.

Dray's POV

I think about dad's little prep talk he gave me. _"Think like a career."_ He told me. I never liked the careers but I guess to come home, no scratch that. To help Ray come home, I need to act like a career. I've already decided to help Ray make it back to 12 instead of me. Just then, mom and Rocky come in.

"There's my little boulder." I wink at Rocky and this makes him laugh. Mom's eyes are puffy and red from crying most likely. "Hey mom." I say in a monotone.

"You can win this sweetie." She says and I cross my arms.

"I don't want to win! I want Ray to win instead!" I throw my hands into the air and cross them again. " I'm going to die." This gets Rocky crying. "Rocky, I didn't mean it like that." I say even though I did.

"Yes you did. I'm not stupit Dway." Rocky stops crying and wipes his face off. He's right, he's not for a three-year-old. He knows what the Hunger Games are. He quits wiping his face and looks at me. "Way said the same thing. She says she's not coming back." This throws mom into hysteria and Rocky has tears in his eyes.

"Did she?" I say because I don't like the thought of Ray protecting me.

"Yeah, and she wanted me to wemember her." He says and looks at mom who's crying her eyes out by now.

"Well Rocky, Ray will be with you. Remember me instead, keep me in your thoughts" I put a hand on Rocky and he rapidly shakes his head.

"Do you promise to bwing her back?" Rocky asks and I shake my head yes.

"I promise." I say and the Peacekeepers take them out. No matter what happens, no matter what it takes. I will bring my baby sister back. Even if I'm not there to hold her hand.

**Sad maybe. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

Peeta's POV

Katniss and me sit at the table, across from Emmy, and wait for the siblings to join us for dinner. Personally, if it were my decision, I wouldn't force them to come. Mostly it's because they're getting ready for their death but sadly, it's not my decision. Just then, the two come in through the doors and Emmy puts another smile on her face. Honestly, does this woman _ever _frown?

"Please, sit down." She points to two seats and they quickly sit down in them. They just sit there and gawk at the food in awe. Katniss and me laugh a little and Ray looks at us funny.

"W-what?" She quietly asks and Dray notices our laughing too.

"Oh nothing, it's just that we had the same reaction too." Katniss says. We quit laughing and I catch Emmy frowning. Frowning!

"The food is not to look at, it's to eat. Now please." Emmy rolls her eyes and it's like she's a whole new person. "Now where is that other victor of yours?" Emmy asks. I just now notice that I haven't seen Haymitch all day. Not even at the Reaping when he was supposed to.

"Where is Haymitch?" I whisper to Katniss and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Probably wasted somewhere." She says and grabs a roll to nibble on it.

"Probably." I mumble to myself and put some food on my plate. To Dray and Ray, this must be a feast. Well, technically it is but still, they probably haven't seen this much food in their lives. Especially being in the Seam where there is hardly any food unless you hunt like Katniss.

Speaking of the devil, Haymitch comes through the door, rubbing his eyes like he was just sleeping. Which he most likely was. He sits down on a chair and doesn't grab any food. He sets his head on the table and already Emmy is on him.

"Haymitch, where were you during the Reaping? And learn some manners and get your head off the table!" Emmy says with that high-pitched voice she usually uses. Haymitch just lifts his head and mocks her.

"Emmy, stop being so naggy and get a better job than calling names for a living." He says. This gets everyone, besides Emmy, laughing. Haymitch sets his head down on the table and Emmy crosses her arms with a huff.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to my room." She gets up and we all settle down on the laughing. For once, Ray seems happy but Dray stops laughing for the moment and looks down at his plate.

"Finally." I hear Haymitch mumble and then everyone is done laughing. Katniss looks at him and then raises an eyebrow.

"Where exactly were you at the Reaping?" Katniss asks.

"Where do you think I was." Katniss and me don't answer because we already know. Drunk somewhere. Haymitch lifts his head and looks at Ray and Dray.

"What?" Dray asks with a bit of an edge.

"Nothing." Haymitch says and gets up. "I'm going to my room." Is all he says and walks out.

"Well…that was a weird dinner." I say when it's just us four left. Katniss shakes her head and we finish eating.

Ray's POV

I have never seen so much food in my life and neither has Dray. I would've enjoyed it better, but I just can't get my mind off of dying. What Haymitch said was funny, but the thought just came back. I don't want to die; I want everything to be normal like it use to. I look at Peeta and Katniss and think about their attempt to stop the Games. I appreciate it, what they've been through, but Dray thinks otherwise. He doesn't like them because he thinks they could've done more to stop the Capitol.

I look at my plate along with Dray and I hear Peeta cough. I look at him and he quickly glances at Katniss. She shakes her head as if to agree on something and Peeta looks back at us.

"So, what can you two do?" He asks and Dray looks up.

"Why do you want to know?" Dray snaps and Katniss puts on one of those looks.

"So we know what you're good at so we can help you in the games." Katniss throws back at him and Dray shuts up. Dray's not much of an easygoing person and mostly speaks what's on his mind.

"So, what can you do?" Peeta asks one more time. What am I good at? Since we don't hunt, we don't have skills like Katniss and we don't bake, so we aren't good with camouflage.

"I-I don't know." I say. I'm always fumbling my words lately and can't speak in long sentences. I'm so shy that it gets annoying after a while. Katniss lets out a small sigh and asks us another question.

"Well what do you usually do that might help you in the arena?" Katniss asks and I think. At home I usually play with Rocky. We joke around, run, play hide and seek… that's it!

"Well, I'm good at hiding." I say without mixing up my words for once since I got here. Katniss smiles and shakes her head in approval at Peeta.

"So what can you do Dray?" Peeta asks and Dray looks at him.

"Nothing really." Dray says but Peeta won't take that for an answer.

"Oh there has to be something." Peeta insist and Dray frowns.

"I already told you, I can't do anything." Dray presses and gets up. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" He asks me and I look at Katniss and Peeta to see if it's okay. I don't know why I do it though. Katniss lets out a sigh in frustration and lets me go with Dray.

We walk out of the room and leave Katniss and Peeta in the dinning car of the train. When we reach our separate rooms, Dray says goodnight and begins to walk into his room when I stop him. "Dray, I don't want to sleep bye myself." I plead and give him a look.

"Our rooms are right next to each other Ray." He says but I don't want to be alone in the dark.

"Please Dray." I cry and he gives in. We walk into his room and sit down on his bed. "Thanks." I say and Dray just shakes his head and looks up.

"I wonder how little Rocky and mom and dad are doing." Dray says and I wonder the same.

"I hope they do okay when I'm gone." I sigh and Dray looks at me.

"You're not going to die. I'm gonna help you go home no matter what." He says and I'm surprised. But I don't want to see him die right in front of me. I love my brother and I won't let that happen.

"No, I couldn't stand to see you die Dray. I want you to go home." I say and Dray gets up from off the bed.

"You're going home and that's that. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing my _little_ sister die. I want you to have a life and be there for Rocky. I'm the older brother so I should be helping _you_ through the arena not you helping me Ray. And that's final." He ends the conversation by turning the light off and getting into bed. "Goodnight Ray." He says and pulls the covers over him. Within a couple minutes, he's asleep.

"Goodnight." I mumble even though he can't hear me. I think about what he just said. That I'm coming home instead of him. But I don't want it to be like that. I don't want to be in the arena period but that's not an option. I look over at Dray. His breathing is at a steady pace and he's turned away from me.

I start to cry because I don't want to kill people, especially people like my own brother. I cry myself out and lay down on the pillow. Tomorrow we arrive in the Capitol and then it'll be only a matter of time until our death. Then Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch cross my mind. They went through the same thing and I wonder if they felt the same way I do now. If they were scared out of their mind from the possibility that they might have to kill someone they love.

I let the thoughts circle around in my head until eventually sleep takes over every inch of my body and I lie down next to Dray. That night, I dreamt about Katniss and Peeta winning the rebellion, that the Hunger Games ended and Capitol citizens had to feel our pain.

**Does that sound familiar? Okay little girl with evil thought. Tell me what you think… again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**TheIridescentDreamer, I'm not good at romance or anything like that but would it be okay if I put a little between Katniss and Peeta? Let me know about that. Oh, and I saw your other review, and yeah, I would love to check out that story :) Okay! On with the second chapter!**

Katniss's POV

I wake up to the sound of Emmy pounding on my door. I'm starting to think that Effie was a better escort.

"Katniss, wake up! We have an hour until we reach the capitol!" Wow, these trains must be getting faster each year. I get out of bed and put on some new clothes and walk out to get breakfast even though I'm not hungry. I trudge down the hall and open the door to the dinning part of the train. Everyone is already at the table including Dray and Ray. Emmy looks at me and claps her hands.

"Okay, since we never looked at the recap of the Reaping, we will be looking at that after breakfast." She says with a smile and goes back to eating. I never really noticed that we didn't look at the Reaping again. I forget about that and sit down in a chair besides Peeta.

"So what's for breakfast?" I ask. I already know but I feel like starting up a conversation with him.

"The usual Capitol meal." He says and takes a bite of his eggs. I shrug my shoulders and grab some food myself. As we eat, I see that Haymitch is suffering from a hangover. He looks up at me and then to Dray and Ray.

"So what are they good at?" He says flatly. I look at Dray for a quick moment and then back at Haymitch.

"Ray's good at hiding and Dray…" I pause and scratch my head. "We don't know yet." Haymitch cocks an eyebrow at him and Dray seems to notice.

"Yeah, because I'm not good at anything." He says and pushes his tray away from him.

"Well you're gonna have to find something so you can get out of that arena." Haymitch rubs his head and Dray argues.

"I don't want to come out of the arena. I want Ray to, so I'm gonna help her instead." His voice level doesn't change, probably so he doesn't give Haymitch a headache, and he sits back in his chair. Ray fidgets in her chair and looks at her plate.

"Well you're gonna have to find something if you want to help your sister." Peeta points to Ray and realization crosses his face.

"Oh." He mumbles and goes quiet. We are silent for what seems like forever when Emmy breaks the ice.

"Okay, lets go watch the Reaping!" She says excitingly and hops out of her seat. I hear Ray let out a sigh and we all get up. We walk into the all to familiar room and sit down in the plush chairs provided by the Capitol. Emmy turns on the TV and we watch the recap. District one is up first of course.

A girl, Dazzle, walks onto the stage. She has short, blonde hair and she's definitely built like a career. Then the boy walks up, his name's Ritz or something like that. I didn't catch the name. When district 2 comes up, I only pay attention to the boy. It's like he's another Cato, but looks different.

"Who did he remind you of?" I whisper to Peeta while District 3 comes on. Peeta thinks and he answers my question.

"Cato." He says shortly and District 4's Reaping comes on. A girl with sea green eyes walks onto the stage smiling. I can tell she will be in the Career pack. The boy is the opposite, he's got muscle, but he looks scared to death. 5 comes after and I don't pay attention at the tape until 7. The boy, he reminds me of Johanna in a way. I see the dangerous look in his eye and I know he's determined to come home. I lose interest in 8,9, and 10 but 11 really gets my attention. I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I can't believe what I'm seeing. The girl for district eleven, was Rue's little sister. I put my head in my hands and cry, not caring about me looking weak.

"Katniss?" I hear Ray ask and I look up. She's looking at me with curiosity plastered to her face. All eyes are trained on me but I mostly look at Peeta and Haymitch because they know who it is. I lean in towards Peeta and he rocks me back and forth in his arms. I miss the whole District 12 Reaping because I'm to worried about Rue's little sister.

"Why her." Is all I manage to get out and I burst into tears again.

Dray's POV

Katniss has a major breakdown after the girl for District 11 walks onto the stage. Peeta cradles her in his arms while she soaks his shirt with tears.

"Why her." Katniss says almost inaudible. I try to think of last year and who she was connected to besides Peeta. I think and think and finally put the puzzle together. That must've been someone Rue, her ally, was related to. Now we have to fight her in the arena.

"Who was that?" I ask, mostly to Haymitch since Katniss is to busy crying and Peeta is comforting her. Instead, I get a surprising answer from Katniss.

"Rue's little sister." She chokes out and wipes her face. I knew it. I knew that person was connected to Rue somehow.

"I'm sorry Katniss." I hear Ray say. Katniss looks at her sympathetically.

"Don't be sorry." Is all she says before the train comes to a stop. Katniss swipes the tears off her face so that way it doesn't look like she was crying her brains out. I'll admit, I didn't really like these people, but I can't help but feel sorry for them. I don't have time to think because just as quick as the train stops, I'm getting ready for the opening ceremony.

My stylist, who I don't care about their names, wash, bathe, shampoo, and pick me clean. I feel way to uncomfortable when my stylist, Portia, comes in to put me in my outfit since she's a woman.

"So what are we this year?" I ask her and she looks at me while putting on my shirt.

"Well, we're kinda going back to the coal miner gig." Great, a perfect way to start out. "But only you will be the coal miner." This catches my attention.

"What will Ray be?" I ask as she hands me those pick things they use in the mines. "She, will be the coal." Portia takes some black powder and puts it on my face. I cough because it the stuff makes my throat itch. "There." She says and steps back so I can look at myself. Even for being an average coal miner, I look pretty cool.

I'm in a tattered outfit that shows a miner that has been working for years. I'm covered in coal dust and there are burn marks, probably from burning the coal. "Pretty cool." I tell her and she smiles.

"Well, time to see your sister." We walk out of the room and meet up with Katniss, Haymitch, and Peeta. Soon, Ray and her stylist come out. He's new, I think his name is Blake. I look at Ray and she looks beautiful. She's in a black, silky dress that has a hint of red and orange mixed in.

"Twirl." Blake says and she does. I'm taken aback. When she moves, the red and orange ripple through her dress that makes her look like coal.

"Who knew my little sister could look good." I jokingly say and she rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"Well, the ceremony's about to start, might want to get in the chariot." Haymitch suggests and we do what he says. Since Ray's only eleven, I help her up onto the chariot and we wait for the ceremony to start.

"Dray, I'm worried." Ray says looking strait.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid they won't like us." I can see the worry in her eyes and I give her a small smile.

"Don't worry, you do look pretty good." I hate myself because that's the only comfort I can giver her. The doors open and the anthem plays. I put a smile on my face, even though I secretly hide the butterflies in my stomach, thinking that maybe Ray's right.

**End of chapter 3! By the way, I also want to thank Oobay and Odiardeearilthg for reviewing too. Follow them and REVIEW! Lol xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm writing more. (Ehm child of athena 123098 xD jk) Sorry, had to put that. Okay, on with the story!**

Ray's POV

The chariot jerks forwards and we are off. I'm not really ready to face the crowd yet, but I don't have an option. I look over at Dray who puts on a smile before we pass the gates. It's like he's a different person because at first he was all depressed then the next, he's smiling his head off. Our chariot bounces out the gate and the next thing I hear is "District 12!" Who knew a coal miner and his coal could be so popular?

I return the smiles as people chant District 12. We are one of the most popular Districts this year, and I thought we would be one of the boring. Just then, I get an idea.

"Hey, Dray." I semi whisper to him over the crowd. He's still smiling, which I figured is for show, and bends down to my height.

"What?" He asks. I look at the crowd again and then back to him.

"Lift me up, you know, like you do at home." He stops smiling and looks at me.

"Are you nuts, what if you fall?" He kind of raises his voice at my suggestion but I ignore it.

"Just trust me." I say and Dray thinks about it for a second, then I feel his big hands pick me up around my sides. He puts me over his shoulder and I feel on top of the world. I'm smiling, but it's not for the crowd. It's for myself, reminding me that I have one last reminder of home. And that's my big brother. The entire crowd is looking at us now and they're yelling with excitement. Dray looks up and has a big smile on his face and I just return it.

Then, we hit a bump in the road. I hear gasps from the crowd and the air feels empty. I'm sure that I've fallen off of Dray's shoulders and I'm lying on the floor, skull cracked open, when the crowd lets out more cheers and I open my eyes that were glued shut the whole time. I'm still on Dray's shoulder. I knew I could trust him.

As quick as the ceremony begins, it's over. The chariot pulls in the station, or whatever you what to call it, and Katniss, Peeta, Emmy, our stylist, and Haymitch come over and tell us congratulations. Well, it lasts for a few minutes.

"Are you nuts?" Peeta asks from behind Katniss.

"What do ya mean?" Dray asks.

"Ray could've fallen off your shoulders." I can tell Peeta's looking after us, but it did get the crowd cheering.

"Cut them some slack Peeta," Saved by Haymitch. "it did get them some sponsors." He gives me a quick wink and I can't help but smile at the drunk.

"He's got a point." Katniss agrees with Haymitch and Peeta gives her a _fine, you win_ look.

"Well, it's been a long day. Let's get some dinner." Emmy rubs her hands and is off in a hurry. She reminds me of that one hero back in the old days, like North America days. What was his name, The Flash? I push the thought to the side and follow Emmy.

Dinner goes by quickly and we sit there, just talking while we finish up. I pick at my steak while Dray gets into the other's conversations. I personally think that Dray is starting to like these people. To bad it'll all end in about a day or so…

"So how did you think of the people in the Capitol?" Katniss said with a smirk. Dray just shakes his head at the comment.

"Who want's to look like a fruitloop?" He says and they all laugh a bit.

"You should've seen them when I was in my games." Haymitch laughs and I can't help but get into their conversation too.

"What did they look like." I ask a bit to quickly. Haymitch just smirks at my curiosity.

"They had their skin painted like the rainbow, all different colors. Cats whiskers were the 'rage' back then." He says and we laugh. Emmy lets out a huff and Katniss looks at her weirdly.

"What?" She asks her and Emmy crosses her arms.

"I just happened to _be _one of those people." She pouts and we all start laughing, even Dray.

"What's so interesting about that stuff?" I hear Peeta ask and Emmy walks out of the room.

"Man that woman's touchy." Haymitch says and rolls his eyes.

"Admit it, you miss Effie." Peeta jokes and Haymitch makes a disgusted face.

"Are you kidding? That girl was all about time." He says and I actually see Katniss smile. She's been kind of down ever since she found out Rue's sister's going into the arena with us.

"Oh, you just didn't like it because you couldn't drink your liquor in peace." Peeta says with a smile on his face.

"Exactly, now I'm going to bed." He says and begins to walk out of the room when Katniss calls his name.

"Haymitch, you don't go to bed at night." Katniss corrects and Haymitch opens his mouth to talk, but quickly shuts it.

"Good point." With that, he walks out of the room.

"That man." Katniss shakes her head and smiles at Peeta.

"Well, it's been a long day. Tomorrow's you guys practice with us and stuff like that." Peeta says with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed." I say and stand up and walk over to my room. I walk out the door but stop and wait for Dray to come too. The doors open and Peeta and Katniss come out. "Where's Dray?" I ask.

"He's coming." Katniss says and they walk off to their rooms too. I stand outside the dinning room and wait for Dray. It seems like minutes, but I can be impatient. Dray walks out and gives me a halfhearted smile.

"Let's get to bed." He says and we walk off. He's silent the whole way and I begin to wonder.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I say sternly and he looks down at me. It gets intimidating after awhile because it makes me fell short, I guess it's because I'm only eleven and he's fourteen.

"The games that's what's wrong." I feel like shushing him because the Capitol could be listening but he continues. "It's only about a day away." My stomach drops because I know it's true. I was thinking about that earlier today. We get to our rooms but I go to my room instead of his. I just feel like I need some alone time right now. I go to my bed and plop down on it and bury my head in my pillow, crying. The Hunger Games are only a day away. The killing, blood lust children, the despair. All starts in about a day. I cry, silently in my pillow and that girl from 11 pops into my head. I might have to kill her. I don't want to because that would just break Katniss's heart a second time. Maybe even break my heart too.

But then I think. When training comes, I'll ask her to be my ally.

Katniss's POV

Peeta sleeps with me tonight because I'm sure to have nightmares. I take my hair out of my braid and flip it over my shoulders. "I hope those two will make it out of the arena." I say out loud and Peeta gives me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, they seem like nice kids." He picks up his clothes and is about to change in the bathroom when I say another thought out loud.

"To bad only one tribute can come out." I mumble. Peeta hangs his head and looks at me.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." He opens the door and walks in. He shuts it and after about a minute, I hear the water running. I let out a sigh and get off the bed. I need to talk to someone. Someone who's not in the shower. I quickly look for Haymitch's room and finally find it after about a minute. I knock and Haymitch opens it, who's surprisingly sober.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asks and I walk in. It still smells like liquor even though he's not drinking.

"When you went into the arena." I know it's a touchy topic for him but I need to know. "How did you feel knowing only one could come back?" I look at my hands because I don't want to see his reaction. All is quiet until he finally speaks.

"You should know, you thought only one could come back when you went in." I think about it because I know he's right. I felt awful. Worst feeling that I will ever experience probably. But then another question pops into my head. I know it will get him drunk for sure but it keeps nagging at me to ask.

"How did you feel when you found out your girlfriend was killed?" This stops all of his movement. He just stands there, silent. "Haymitch? I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I punish myself for that dumb question. I get up to dismiss myself when I hear Haymitch call my name.

"How would've you felt if Peeta died?" I lower my gaze and walk out of the room. I head back to my room with Peeta. What Haymitch said makes me wonder. If Peeta died I would've been depressed and linger on it the rest of my life. In fact, I couldn't live without him. I need Peeta. Maybe just like Haymitch needed his girl.

I open the door to our room and Peeta is sitting in a corner of the room. "Peeta?" I ask and he's rocking himself back and worth with his head on his knees. "Peeta?" I ask again but no answer. I crouch down next to him and shake him a bit. "Peeta, what's the matter?" Again, no answer. "Peeta!" I call and he lifts his head quickly.

His pupils are dilated and he has a deadly look in his eyes. "Get away from me you mutt!"

**Oh, cliffhanger! Okay sorry about yesterday. I was being lazy and didn't feel like updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not updating quicker but I was at my friends house for the night ;)**

Dray's POV

I was just finishing my breakfast when Katniss and Peeta come in.

"You're kind of late." I say. I know I sound rude, but today's going to be a busy day. I heard the Capitol changed around the schedule and are packing everything in today. That just means the Hunger Games start early.

"Yeah, I know." Katniss says and I notice the slight gash right above her eyebrow. I give her a look but she doesn't return it. Peeta seems uneasy and just sits at the table, twiddling his thumbs. I look at Haymitch and see him give Katniss some sort of an understanding look. Maybe that fighting was them last night…

"Okay, change of plans." Haymitch begins from the other side of the table. "You are going to be training with the weapons first." I kind of figured. "So Dray, you better be quick in finding a weapon you can use." Haymitch orders me and I just roll my eyes.

"Also, stay away from anything you are really good at. Save that for the Gamemakers." Katniss says and gives a cheap smile at Haymitch. Peeta just sits there, looking guilty. Ray and me sit there, in silence and all three of our mentors get up.

"Well, get to it." Haymitch says and we follow them to the elevator. "Just hit this button and it will take you to the training area." They leave and I hesitantly hit the button. I get a falling sensation and the next thing I know we are seeing other tributes throwing knives, practicing archery, and other deadly things.

"Well, you heard Haymitch, let's get to it." Ray says and hurries off towards the hiding station. I look around and scavenge for anything that I'm good at. I find the target practice with the swords and test it out. They have dummies lined up and you have to try and hit them while they move. I know I'm gonna suck at it but I try anyway.

I grab a sword and look for the nearest dummy. None seem to be moving but then one pops right in front of me and my instincts take over. I'm slashing and jabbing…and I'm succeeding. It turns out I'm good with a sword and I'm just about to hit more when I remember what Katniss said.

_Stay away from anything you're good at._ I cover up with my mistake by missing a few and I throw down my sword when two people from District 3 start looking at me weirdly. "Looks like I'm no good." I kick the weapon and walk over to the knives. I'm good with swords, but not knives. I couldn't even hit the target with one of the blasted things. I throw a semi tempertantrum and walk off with even more Districts staring at me.

I find Ray at the knotting station and join her. I sit right beside her and pick up a rope.

"So, did you find anything that you're good at?" Is the first thing she whispers to me and I start pulling my rope into random loops.

"Yeah, it turns out I'm pretty handy with a sword." She stops tying her rope and looks up. "What?"

"Well at least you're not completely worthless." She gives me a smile and puts down her rope and gets up.

"Where are you going? I just got here!" She turns around and gives me a look as if to say, _wow you're stupid._

"Training's over." She rolls her eyes and walks away. We quickly eat lunch and report I report to Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch.

"Okay, Dray, you will be working with Katniss first." Haymitch instructs us.

"Isn't Peeta working with Katniss?" Ray asks and Peeta flinches a bit. Katniss shakes her head and my sister and me just look at each other. She shrugs her shoulders and we go our separate ways. I head off with Katniss and she orders me to sit down on a chair.

"Okay, I'm not going to be strict with you, but the Capitol likes it when you have a good posture when in your interview." She grabs some books and puts them on my head for some odd reason.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" I wine and Katniss just gives me a dangerous look.

"It's an old method. When you walk, the books shouldn't slide off your head. If they do, you don't walk 'properly' and trust me, this will give you sponsors." She tells me to stand up and I begin to walk, careful not to let the books glide off my head.

"But I don't want the sponsors, I want Ray to come back instead. Besides, I don't have a chance in the arena." I tell her and she lets out a sigh.

"You need to have confidence in yourself if you want to help your sister." She says strictly and I furrow my brows.

"How would you know." I mumble. I continue to walk and Katniss begins to talk.

"Do you remember when I volunteered for my sister?" Oh yeah, I heard her sister died though.

"Yeah." I quit walking and take the nooks off my head and put them back where Katniss got them.

"Well I felt the same way you did. I didn't want to witness my sister die in a Game that's not meant to be played with. I couldn't think, I couldn't focus right when her name was called. So the only way I could protect her was volunteer." Katniss hangs her head and I see that cut above her eyebrow. It looks deep.

"Oh." I all I can say because right now, I'm speechless.

"So don't give up Dray." She puts a hand on my shoulder and I can't help but put on a little smile for her. "Looks like you should go practice with Peeta and Haymitch."

"Why are we practicing if we still have to show the Gamemakers what we can do?" I ask.

"Personally, I don't know. This year's schedule is confusing." She shakes her head and I go find Haymitch and Peeta. That practice went along really quick. It was mostly Peeta who helped me because Haymitch gave up and started drinking. Figures.

"You're gonna go with being…mysterious." Really. Why mysterious? I don't ask and just wait until we show the Gamemakers what we've got.

"So, did you find out what can you do?' Haymitch asks me, a bit tipsy.

"Well I'm pretty good with swords." I say timidly. Haymitch cocks an eyebrow and takes another sip from his liquor.

"Could you at least _not_ be drunk when we're in the arena." I plead because I don't feel comfortable with having a drunk taking care of Ray's sponsors.

"Here we go again." Haymitch grumbles and me and Ray have to go.

"So, how did it go?" Ray asks and I give a sarcastic laugh.

"Just great, Haymitch turned to liquor in the middle of our session." Ray giggles and we sit and wait until the other Districts are called. It takes minutes until Ray is called.

"Ray Templeton, District 12." Ray gets up and I'm left all alone with nothing but the empty air to talk to. Eventually Ray comes out, biting her lip.

"So how'd it go?" I ask and she just walks away without a word.

"Dray Templeton." I hear a Gamemaker announce my name and I walk in the room. The training room is damaged and has knives stuck in the walls. I wonder what Ray did?

"Show us what you can do." Another Gamemaker asks and yawns. I quickly searched for the swords and pick up the shiniest one. A few dummies are in the room and they start to move. I stab and slice at them with great speed, I didn't even know I was capable of doing it.

I side step and jab at them until they are nothing but a pile of scrap. The Gamemakers nod their heads in approval and I bow and walk out, proud that they paid attention. I hear they hardly ever minded the District 12 tributes.

Peeta comes up to me and asks me one question. "How did it go?" I shrug and walk passed him. I'm more focused on Ray, who is standing by herself looking sheepish.

"What happened back there?" I ask her and she just stands there looking at her feet.

"I sucked basically." She says and I comfort her the best I can.

"Oh come on now, you probably did better than me." I smile at her and it at least gets the side of her lips to perk upwards.

"Okay, you guys are gonna see your scores and head right down to your interviews." Katniss instructs and we just shake our heads. We go into a room and wait for District 12's scores to pop up. The girl from 1 got a seven. The boy from 2 only got a five. And the rest don't stick out until District 7. That boy, he got a ten, a ten! And Rue's little sister, she got a nine. The moment we've been waiting for pops up and Ray's face shines with delight.

"I got a nine!" She yells with delight and everyone congratulates her, even Haymitch. My name comes up and I can feel my stomach drop. I don't want to see my score. But my hopes spring automatically up when the score flashes onto the screen. A ten.

"You're not the only one with talent." I smirk at Ray and she just smiles. I too get my share of congrats and we get dressed in our interviewing clothes.

My prep team does the same as they did for the opening ceremony. The circle me, getting rid of anything that's dirty. Finally, Portia decides that's good enough and fits me into my suit.

"There, hope you like it." She moves and I'm again looking in the mirror. I'm wearing a black suit with thin, slight lines that glow orange when light hits it.

"Thanks Portia." I say and she just gives me a weak smile.

"It's my job." She lets me go for my interview and I hope I don't make an idiot out of myself on the stage.

"Will Ray look the same?" I ask her and she shakes her head yes.

Ray's POV

I sit in my chair as District 7's girl goes onto the stage. I haven't paid much attention to her at all really. She just didn't seem that much of a threat to me. She and Cesear talk for a while and her buzzer goes off.

"Well what a great interview. Let's hear it for District 7's Allea Carker!" The crowd let out some cheers. I'm too nervous to pay attention because I know I'm going to screw up. I sit there, literally shaking in my seat.

"Jeez, relax Ray." Dray says from the seat next to me. "It can't be that bad. Look, Rue's sister." He points to the screen and it gets my full attention.

"So, Amaryllis," Cesaer begins but Amaryllis stops him.

"You can call me Amary." Cesaer shakes his head and finishes what he was going to say.

"Your sister, Rue, was in the Hunger Games also, how does it feel to be in her shoes?"

"Well I'll admit, it's not easy." This gets the crowd chuckling. "But you get passed the feeling."

"Are you thinking about making any alliances? Like maybe with District 12 like your sister?" Amary thinks for a while and gives Cesaer an answer.

"I don't know, but all I know is I will win this, for my sister." The crowd lets out a big cheer and her buzzer goes off.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, District 11!" The crowd lets put whoops and howls until it's Dray's turn to go up. Dray walks onto the stage and sits down in the chair.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see Katniss and Peeta's male tribute." The crowd lets out a couple of cheers. Man, they started a rebellion and these people still love the star-crossed lovers. "A ten. Wow. What did you do to give you that high score?"

"Oh, I think I will keep that a secret." Dray's approach is apparently mysterious.

"We can keep a secret." Cesaer pushes but Dray refuses.

"You are just gonna have to wait."

"Oh fine. Now, your sister, what is your reaction to her being reaped to?"

"I was petrified. I couldn't stand to see her die. So that's why I promised myself." The crowd murmurs with curiosity and Cesaer asks what's on everyone's mind.

"And what would that be?" He asks and Dray pauses.

"To protect her at any cost. Even if I won't be there in the end." People in the crowd start crying and Dray's buzzer goes off.

"Let's hear it for Dray Templeton!" The crowd claps so loud that it might've been the loudest so far. I'm next and I'm still shaking. I mount the stage and look out over the crowd. It's a very big crowd…

"Ray, why don't you take a seat." I realize I've been looking at the crowd. _You idiot! You blew it already!_ I think to myself. "So, a nine." Begins Cesaer. Oh crap, what did Haymitch say I was going as? _Think Ray think._

"Yeah, I'm pretty comfortable with it." Oh yes! Lovable!

" I would be too. So any allies?" He asks me. I just give him a smile and glance at the crowd.

"No, but I'm hoping to make at least one." I hold up my pointer finger when I say one. I keep my smile on my face as Cesaer bombs me with questions.

"I see. Now, do you think you will be able to come home?" He leans forward in his chair and the atmosphere is hanging on the one question. My brain is racking with trying to come up with an answer. _Think of Dray_ I tell myself and a lightbulb clicks in my head.

"Well, apparently I am because of that promise my brother made." This gets the crowd going and I smile wide. "But, that doesn't mean I won't help him through the arena either. It'll be like a sibling war." _What are you saying?_ That might've been the worst thing I've ever said, but that get the audience laughing. I hear a slight buzz over the laughter and relief rushes over me.

"That's it for tonight folks! Let's hear it for Ray!" The crowd stops laughing and starts clapping wildly. I exit the stage and am greeted by everyone.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Haymitch says giving a slight nod. I smile and we walk to go to bed. We reach our rooms and Katniss stays back to tell us something.

"Remember, if you need anything, Haymitch is awake." She tells us but then thinks about it. "On second thought, wake me or Peeta up. I don't want Haymitch offering liquor to either of you." She quickly pulls us into a tight hug and I notice the gash above her eye. Katniss is about to leaves when I ask her a question.

"What happened last night?" I point to her cut and she lets out a sigh.

"Well, it was Peeta. He has these 'moments' becasue the capitol hijacked him. So sometimes he thinks i'm a mutt and tries to hurt me." Her expression goes soft. I can't believe Peeta did that... "Well, I should get going." Her face is still expressionless as she walks away.

"What's up with her?" I ask and look up at Dray. He seems petrified. "What?" I ask and Dray looks down.

"Ray, tomorrow's the games."

Katniss's POV

I sleep with Peeta tonight, again. I just can't deal with seeing them die. Also, they haven't had much time to practice like we had. It's all my fault. If I would've tried harder, we would've won the rebellion and none of this would be happening. Ray and Dray wouldn't have to see their own sibling die, Rue's sister wouldn't have the same fate as her sister.

Rue. Her sister Amary. I let out sobs, big ones, and Peeta is at my side in a heartbeat. It's funny, last nnight he was threatning to kill me and now he;s comforting me. I push the thought away because I know Peeta didn't mean it. I continue to cry.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He asks me and I try to pull myself together to at least answer his question.

"I can't stand it Peeta. I can't stand watching Rue's sister dying. Why can't the Capitol just leave us alone?" I don't care if the devil himself is listening. I speak the truth.

"Katniss. You can do it. Maybe Amaryllis can win." I'm beginning to confuse myself. Who do I want to win? Amaryllis, Ray, or Dray? I can't decide.

"I don't know who I want to win Peeta. I just can't do it." I stop crying as Peeta wraps me in his arms. I automatically think of Haymitch. This is what he went through, only he didn't have anyone to comfort him. I push the thought aside and lie down on the bed, still in Peeta's arms.

I forget about everything right then and there. It's like Peeta is my liquor. I need him and he needs me. I fall asleep, and my dreams are filled with the ones I cared about. Prim, Rue, Finnick, and my dad.

**I know, long chapter. Some with be long, some with be short. Also, I don't know if Rue's sister had a name already or not so yeah. Sorry if Katniss or any other characters were OOC. Next chapter is the beginning of the Hunger Games! Who is in **_**your**_** favor?**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE GAMES START NOW! Starting with Peeta's thoughts and feelings ;) This chapter might get confusing because the POV changes a lot and very quickly so be prepared.**

Peeta's POV

I wake up to Katniss, who is sitting straight up on the bed. I wait, hesitantly because I still feel guilty from yesterday night. I chew on the inside of my lip and sit up.

"Katniss, is everything okay?" I think about last night and how she broke down before she fell asleep. She turns around quickly and lets out a sigh.

"Today's the day." She says glumly. "I guess we should wake the two." She gets up, grabs some clothes, and goes into the bathroom to change. I let out a slight huff and change as well. Just as I pull down my shirt, Katniss comes out. "Let's go." We walk out of the room and I go over to Dray's room. I pound on his door and wait for a response.

"Dray, time to get up!" I call and the door swings open. Dray's rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walks right passed me. Katniss come in with Ray and I quickly go get Haymitch. I jog over to his room and don't even bother to knock. He's passed out on his bed with liquor in hand. I take a spare bottle of water and dump it on his head. He jolts up out of bed, on the alert.

"I didn't do it! Oh." He looks at me with a bored expression and then at the dripping strands of hair hanging in front of his face. "Of course." He goes to get a towel and dries his hair.

"Come on. Katniss, Ray, and Dray are waiting." We walk out of the room and find the trio.

"So, some advice." Dray begins. Katniss and I look at Haymitch and he just smirks.

"Stay alive." Dray rolls his eyes while Ray just looks at Haymitch with a questionable look on her face.

"Why are you wet?" She asks and Katniss let's out a small laugh.

"Ask lover boy that." He points to me and I just manage to smile.

"Okay, any real advise?" Dray hangs on to the word real. I think and look at the fourteen-year-old Seam boy.

"Makes some allies. Believe it or not, they do help." I see the gears turning inside Drays head and then they have to go. My stomach turns as we walk away so they can talk to their stylist.

"Come on, we have to look at the arena." Haymitch orders us and we follow. We go through many doors and hallways until we reach the room that I'm pretty sure Haymitch loves. There are a few screens with a control panel of some sort, and two doors. We follow Haymitch to one of the screens, the only one that is active.

"So want to tell us what everything is?" Katniss says, not really excited. Non of us are really.

"Well, you have three screens. One for the preview of the arena and the others are for keeping an eye on your tributes." He gestures to the screens. "Those are the rooms." He points to the doors and I just shake my head. "There, any more questions?" He crosses his arms and Katniss raises her hand mockingly.

"What about the sponsors?" She asks.

"I tell you later, right now we need to see the arena." We walk over to the biggest screen and take a look at the arena. It's basically a mountain. There is a small portion of woods but the rest is rock and caves. There are many waterways but they're hidden. Except for one. It's a large stream that runs down the mountain and the Cornucopia is sitting to the right of it.

"Well, we know where the Careers are going." I point out and Katniss shakes her head in agreement. All of a sudden, the screen goes black and the other two come on.

"Games are starting." Haymitch says and we all sit in the three chairs provided by the Capitol. I see all the tributes, taking in every inch of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I hear Claudius begin. "Let the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games begin!"

Dray's POV

I count down until the gong rings out.

_Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…_

My hands are sweating as I tighten my fists, ready to charge for that sword at the edge of the weapons.

_Twenty-seven, twenty- six, twenty-five…_

Ray's POV

I'm counting down the seconds until the bloodbath begins.

_Twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two…_

I need to grab anything that I can get my hands around. The thing I spot is a brown backpack, right in front of my vision.

_Twenty-one, twenty, nineteen…_

I just need to sprint as fast as I can.

_Eighteen, seventeen, sixteen…_

Dray's POV

Only fifteen more seconds left.

_Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve…_

I spot Ray at the other end of the Cornucopia, ready to take off at any second. I take my attention off her and on the sword.

_Eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six…_

Ray's POV

Five more seconds! I ready myself and focus solely on the backpack.

_Five, four…_

_Get ready Ray._ I think to myself.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

The gong rings and I'm running.

Dray's POV

I hear that gong and I'm off that plate in a second. I sprint my hardest towards that shiny weapon, but another boy from District 6 has his eye on it too. Both our hands touch the handle and he tries to punch me with his free hand, but I dodge it and kick him in the 'soft spot'. I also grab the nearest bag and am about to turn when the same boy has a knife at my throat.

"Not so lucky now are ya miner boy?" With a quick motion, I swing my sword up and it knocks the knife out of his hand. As much as I'll regret it later, I take my sword and jam it through his chest.

"Neither are you." I run away from the bloody scene and head for the woods. As I run I can hear the yells and screams of people being slaughtered. I run and run and run until my legs can't go any farther. _STUPID!_ I scold myself… bad. _You were supposed to save Ray! _As I scold myself, I check my bag to see what I've got.

In the bag are two water bottles, a small half loaf of bread, some dry fruit, and some knives.

"Well at least you have water." I say to myself because I know I'm not going back to the stream. It'll be crawling with Careers. "Just keep moving Dray" I say to myself but stop dead in my tracks. The girl from 4 is staring at me with her greenish eyes.

"Well hello Dray." She purrs. I wield my sword and she raises her hands. "Slow down, I'm not gonna hurt you... unless you don't agree." She says mockingly.

"Don't agree to do what?" I say with an edge clinging onto my words.

"We Careers happen to see you battling it out with your sword. You're good. Really good. So we want you to join us." She smiles at me and holds out her hand. "So what do ya say Dray?"

I see this as a bit of an advantage. "If I join, do you promise not to kill my sister?" I ask her and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" She coos and dad's advice nags me non-stop. "_Think like a Career."_

I put my hand in hers and shake it. "I'll join." I say with a wicked grin on my face.

**Dun, dun, dun! Okay, I know it sounds like what Peeta did but trust me. It'll be different. Remember to click that little blue review button right below this Authors note. You know you wanna do it. More reviews might mean a quicker update ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a girl of my word. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You don't know how much I appreciate it!**

Ray's POV

I travel from rock to rock and crevasse to crevasse searching for a good place to hide so I can check my bag to see what's in it. I can't find anywhere to hide. All I see is rocky terrain and a few trees here and there. Wait trees! I can climb a tree and check my bag! I find the nearest pine and make sure the limbs aren't to slim that they will break. I lick my lips and tighten my grip on one of the branches. It's kind of a disadvantage because I'm only eleven and my hands are small.

I pull up and I'm off the ground and hidden by the tree branches. I keep pulling myself up until I find a branch that comforts me. I settle in the branch and pull my bag off my back. It's good because it's brown and I don't have to worry about camouflaging it. I shuffle through the bag and look at what I have. A bag of beef, matches, rope, knives, and a bottle of water. I sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness for the water." I open the cap and am about to take big gulps when I think first. I need to save the water for later. I take little sips and settle in the treetops for a bit. I wonder how Dray's doing, is the bloodbath still going on, is Dray alive… no, I can't think about that. I look at the horizon. The sun's still up but I know it will soon go down. I know this tree won't keep me safe forever so I come to a conclusion to find some sort of crack in the rocks and stay there for the night.

I climb down the tree and am about two feet from the ground when my feet slip from underneath me. I let out a little scream and my butt hits the rock. I wince a little but soon get up. My hands sting so I quickly examine it.

"That's just great." I say to myself. My hands are bleeding a little and I know that if I don't treat them, they will get infected. I think back to the Quarter Quell. Something that District 4 victor showed Katniss…moss that's it. I look around the tree and soon find the soft green stuff. I take hunks off of it and grab the rope and knives. I cut two pieces of rope and tie the moss around my cuts

"That should do it." I put the rope and knives back in my bag and look for a perfect place to camp for the night. It doesn't take long either. Mostly because I end up tripping on the large crack in the ground. I peak down inside and see that it's kind of like an underground cave. It's perfect because it looks like only someone my size could fit through it.

I crawl down, feet first and hit the rocks with a thud. I brush the rock dust off my pants and look up. I become amazed. Now that I have a better look, this underground cave is more like a cavern. I see stalactites hanging off the cavern with water dripping down into a little pool of water.

"This is perfect." I say quietly because there is sort of an echo and I don't want to attract any attention. Then I hear the canons fire from the bloodbath earlier. One, two, three, four. I count until they stop and I get twelve canons that were fired. Half of the tributes are dead already! And I hope none of them are Dray, or Amary either. I guess I'll have to wait until tonight when they show the faces of the dead tributes.

I settle down farther in the cavern, which would be by the pool of water under the dripping stalactite. I nibble on one piece of beef and put it back into the bag. It's kind of comforting hearing the dripping of the water. But I can't get my mind off of Dray and how he's holding up…if he's even still alive.

Dray's POV

I listen to the Careers bicker and wine amongst each other. It gets annoying after awhile. I fiddle around with my sword and listen to the arguing.

"You saw what happened to the Careers in the 74th Hunger Games! What if someone gets the same idea and decides to blow up our food?" The boy from 1, Rich says.

"Well we can't just sit here doing nothing, there are people out there that are in need of being killed!" Razz, the boy from 2 argues. His comment makes me sick. Then the girl who got me into this mess, who I now know as Raving, comes up with a solution.

"How about this, three people stay here while the rest go on to slaughter a few saps." Raving says with a smooth voice. People shake their heads in agreement and decide which three will stay back.

"So, who want's to stay back?" I automatically raise my hand and District 1 raise their hands too.

"Alright, then let's head out. You three, make sure _nothing _happens to the food. Got it?" Razz orders and we shake our heads. It's always the boys from 2 who end up being the leaders.

"We might camp someplace else so we want you guys to take turns watching the supplies." The girl from 2 says and then they leave without another word. I hear the anthem begin to play and automatically look at the sky, hoping with all my might that I won't see Ray's face tonight.

"What's the matter miner boy, worried about your little sister? She might as well be good as dead." Dazzle says with a snarl. This pushes me over the edge.

"Maybe you might as well be good as dead!" I throw back and look back up at the sky. None of the Careers died, as I would know. The girl from 3, both from 5, both from 6, girl from 7, both from 8, both from 9, girl from 10, and sadly, the boy from 11, have all died in the bloodbath. Half of the tributes, gone, slaughtered from these stupid games. At least I know Ray is safe…for now. But then I think, what if they don't listen to my promise and go ahead and kill Ray. I need to get to her, fast. Just in case.

"Twelve down, twelve to go." I hear Rich mumble. "Now, who's taking first shift." I don't pay attention because I'm to busy thinking about how I will get away from these Careers without getting killed. But then it hits me. I turn around quickly with my plan in my head.

"I will!" I say a bit to quickly.

"Okay Mr. Eager, we're not gonna argue." They settle into bed and I watch the sky. I know I will hate myself for this, it'll just be something else to be guilty about. I hear them rustle in their bags until I hear their steady breathing. I wait a bit and let my thoughts roam through my mind.

How is Ray holding up and where is she? I hope she's not freezing because it is a bit nippy tonight. Maybe she seeked refuge in the trees or behind a rock somewhere on the mountain. But then I get to thinking, what if the Careers forget about the deal amd kill her, what if they got to her already? This jolts me out of my thoughts and back to my plan. I quickly look back to Dazzle and Rich, then to my sword.

I get up and double check to make sure they're asleep. I go over and grab my sword, oh so quietly, then walk back over to the two. I take one last look at them and then, with a one quick move, I jam the sword through Rich's chest. He makes a sort of gurgling noise and he falls back down on his bloody sleeping bag, dead. The cannon shoots out through the cold air and I see Dazzle awake with a startle.

"What the—." She never has time to finish because my sword is at her neck. She has a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, Dray, you-you can't do this!" She cries. I feel sorry for her but I know if I want to live, I have to kill her because I know if I let her go, she'll tell the rest and I will be killed for sure.

"I'm so sorry." I say with a little bit of sorrow in my voice. I slice her neck but somehow she still manages a bloodcurdling scream. But that's the last thing she does before she slumps to the ground and takes her last breath. Another cannon rings out and I know the Careers will be back in a hurry so I quickly gather my things and look back at them one more time before I set out to do what I promised. Find and protect my little sister.

Haymitch's POV

I can't believe what I just saw, the boy just killed two Careers in their sleep. That hasn't been done in years. And I mean years. I continue to look at the screen as Dray walks through the rocky terrain, probably searching for Ray. I take a sip of my liquor and decide to go check for sponsors. They've been piling up, but not as much as the last two years. I can't think right because my brain is becoming foggy. Katniss and Peeta are sleeping so I have to watch the two for about another hour.

I look at the bottle and then back at the screen. I remember Dray wanting me to be at _least _sober for the games, just like the other two. I get up and throw my bottle away. It may be my only way of keeping myself sane, but I mentally promised that I wouldn't drink. And thanks to Katniss and Peeta, I've been able to keep my promises, no matter what.

**In my opinion, it wasn't the best ending but I couldn't think of anything cliffie. So, tell me your thoughts and stuff like that and I will try to update as fast as I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, hope I didn't disappoint anyone in the last chapter but for a warning, this story will be filled with disappointments. But! There will be some happiness too, just to let you know. Okay, enough with the blabbing, on with the story!**

Katniss's POV

I wake up with Peeta right beside me, awake. I give him a smile and he returns it, but it was rushed. I look at the clock. It's ten-thirty…AM! Haymitch was supposed to wake us up at twelve o'clock.

"Great, that man's probably drunk." My anger basically takes over and I get out of bed in a huff and barge out of the room. "Haymitch, you were supposed to wake us up at twelve." I yell out. When I reach the room, Haymitch is sitting where he was, watching the screen.

"Oh, your awake." He smirks and I just continue to give him an icy glare. But, I take notice to something else.

"Why aren't you drunk?" I ponder.

"Well then. I feel insulted." He sarcastically says. I just roll my eyes.

"You're usually drunk." I retort.

"Well, do you want me to be drunk, cause I can get a bo—." I cut him short.

"No, please don't do that. Aren't you tired?" I ask because I know he can't stay up that long. Usually he would be asleep by now.

"No." He says it like it's no biggy.

"But, you stayed up the whole night." I argue.

"What do you think I did for the rest of the games?"

"You have to fall asleep eventually."

"Yeah," He shrugs his shoulder. "But until then, I'm staying up." I leave it at that and then Peeta comes in.

"So, what did we miss?" He asks.

"Nothing much. Just that the boy killed two Careers in there sleep." Haymitch says.

"Well that's great—wait what!" I yell.

"Jeez, what am I A broken record? I said, Dray killed two Careers while they were sleeping." Haymitch turns back to the screen.

"Well we know he's a fighter." I hear Peeta say. I have to give a bit of respect for Dray. He's desperate to save his sister even if it means his own life.

"Well, I'm gonna go check for sponsors." Haymitch says and gets up to leave. I hear the door shut and then it's only Peeta and me.

"He never did tell us about sponsors." Peeta tells me.

"And I don't expect him to ever tell us." I say and we watch the action from our screens.

Ray's POV

I gather my stuff together and fill my water bottle with the water from the dripping stalactite above me. I put it back in my bag and grab my bag by the straps. I walk towards the front of the cavern and am about to climb up the rocks and out through the crack when I hear footsteps hitting the mountainous rock. I quickly scoot over into the shadow and look up. I see the Career pack, weapons at hand. Wait, aren't there supposed to be two more. They seem to be arguing about something so I listen in.

"I'm telling you, we should check on the others. You heard the two cannons." One of them says.

"No, we haven't even spotted one kid yet. We need to keep going."

"But what if that miner boy did something to the other two? You heard the canons." Miner boy? Oh no.

"Yeah I don't trust him either. We should go back to camp Rizz." I hear yet another Career say, but she has a smooth tone in her voice.

"Fine! We'll head back to the Cornucopia, but just to check." I hear there footsteps fade away as they walk over to their camp. I peak out to see if they're still there, but the coast is clear. I scurry up and quickly run away from my hiding spot, desperately looking for my brother.

I eventually have to stop and walk because my little lungs couldn't take anymore. I'm breathing heavily, not thinking about my surroundings. My hands are on my knees and I open my backpack. I quickly grab the water and take three sips. It's not enough to quench my thirst but it will have to do. I get moving again, but don't run because I'm still tired from my last sprint.

"Dray." I don't yell but I raise my voice. "Dray!" I hear something behind the rock and I quickly turn to the source. "Dray, is that you?" How wrong I was. The District 3 boy come lashing out, hands reaching for something. I'm about to run when I feel his weight drag me to the ground. I see his knife in his hand as he puts it to my shoulders. I continue to struggle, but it's no use. _So this is how it all ends?_ I ask myself.

"Help!" I call out as I feel his knife slip under my bag strap. But I realize he's not trying to kill me, he's trying to take my bag. I can't let him take it, it's my only source of water and food. Even warmth. He cuts the final strap and pulls it off of me. "No stop!" He grabs it by the top handle and is about to run, when I see Dray come charging at him with his sword held high.

"Oh no you don't." He says. Dray swings his sword and it slices the boy's ankle. He falls to the ground, blood seeping out of his ankle, but he manages to get back up and run off with my bag. Dray forgets all about the other boy and comes running to help me up. "Are you okay?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"No, he stole my only supply of food, water and heat." I cross my arms and Dray gives me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. Here, you can have one of my bottles." He pulls out another bottle and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say and I see Dray's gaze go to my hands. He holds them up and has a alert look.

"What happened?" He asks urgently. I let out a sigh and look at my hands also.

"I was climbing down a tree when I slipped and fell." I remember the whole thing. The falling, the stinging feeling. I push my thoughts away and go back into game mode. "Look, we should probably go somewhere more hidden because the Careers could show up anytime." Dray flinches at the word Careers and I remember their little chat that I over heard. I think I need to ask Dray some questions.

Dray's POV

Ray and me walk, finding any place besides being in the open. I still feel guilty because I let that boy get away with her backpack. It's just that I didn't want to hurt him much because I already killed two people already and I wasn't ready to do it again.

We've been walking for hours. Literally. Judging by the sun in the sky, it must be around five. I begin to get impatient. My feet hurt, my hands are caked with blood from the previous night, I haven't eaten (which I'm used to, living in the Seam and all), I haven't even slept really, and I don't want to be here.

"Have you found any place to hide yet?" I whine. I see Ray roll her eyes and look up at me.

"No, and would you quit whining it's getting annoying." Ray may be only eleven, but she sure acts more mature than me. I shut up and keep walking, ignoring my aching feet. We walk and walk and walk until I realize. We've been walking away from the woods.

"Ray, where are we going? The woods are that way." I say and Ray just keeps walking.

"I'm going back to this little cavern I found where I slept for the night." Just as I'm about to protest, I hear a booming sound.

"What was that?" Asks Ray. I already know.

"What do you think?" She should already know, she heard twelve go off yesterday. The cannon's loud boom echoes through the mountains for a while then fades away. "I wonder who that was?"

"I hope that wasn't Amary." I hear Ray murmur and deep down inside, I hope that wasn't her either. We trudge along, searching for Ray's cavern. Ray stops and so do I.

I see an opening in the rock and I immediately know that's it. But there's one problem. "Ray, I can't fit through that." I complain and I see the gears turning inside her head. She starts stomping and I become more confused. "What are you doing? Are you trying to attract attention!" I hear a small crack and Ray stops stomping. The rocks cave in…along with Ray.

"Ray!" I run and grab her by the hands just in time. Ray lets out a whimper and I pull her up.

"Ow!" She cries and I let her hand go as soon as she's on solid ground. "You know I cut my hands!" She yells at me.

"I'm sorry, but it would've been a lot worse if I didn't grab your hand." She crawls down into the dark cavern and I hesitantly follow. I almost slip but catch myself and we settle down by a small spring. I've never been in a cavern, but it seems pretty cool besides the fact that the Gamemakers created it.

"Dray." I hear Ray begin.

"Yeah." I say as I wash off the blood from my hands. It's tough, but I really don't want to see it anymore.

"I heard the Careers talking. I think they were talking about you. What happened?" I knew she would have to know sooner or later. I let out a sigh and sit down next to her.

"The girl from 4, Raving, got me into joining the Careers. I agreed, but only if they wouldn't kill you. I joined, but that night most of them were going out on a killing spree and wanted three of us to stay back. The District 1 tributes and me stayed and I was afraid they wouldn't listen and go ahead and kill you. I knew I couldn't escape without being killed, so I waited until they fell asleep. Then, I killed them." I get choked up on the word killed and look at my reflection in the clear water.

"How could you?" She says in disbelief.

"I told myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and that's what I'm sticking to." I argue.

"I don't care Dray, that's still killing." I see her eyes watering up. "So those two cannons last night were because of you?" I keep quiet and face away from her. She goes quiet and I hear her walk off, away from me and somewhere into the cavern. I look out of the crack and see that the moon has taken place of the sun. The stars sparkle in the night sky, but that doesn't lighten the mood.

"Why does it matter, I'll be dead in a few days anyway." I mumble and wash off my sword. We sit in silence for the longest time until we hear the anthem begin playing. I look up into the sky and see three faces, Dazzle, Rich, and the District 10 boy. Good-bye District 1 and 10.

Amary is still alive, and so is Ray, but the numbers are dropping. Nine of us are left. Eight will die and one will live, and I know, I will be one of those eight.

**Okay, hoped you liked it! Please review to let me know that you don't hate the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry for the long update but the less reviews the slower the update. Not to sound like a beggar, cuz I will finish a story, but I loose enthusiasm when I don't get that much reviews. But, that doesn't matter. Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ray's POV

I wake up to the sound of rocks crumbling and hitting one another. My eyes fly open and I search my surroundings. At first I think I'm falling, rocks caving in under my feet, but I'm not. I'm on the cavern floor as small rocks crumble and settle from me making the hole bigger yesterday. I look to my right and spot Dray, sleeping on his jacket with his sword about a foot away.

I can never look at him the same way I used to. I love him, very much, and I don't want anything to happen to him, but he seems…different, like more ferocious. He's killed two people. Careers non-the less, but they were still human, just like the rest of us. I get up and stretch my sore muscles. My back aches and my palms still sting. Just slightly though. I carefully take off the moss and go over to the pool. I wash them to keep them clean and retie the moss back onto my hands. I don't know if it's healthy, but it's not like I have any bandages. It's survival of the fittest, so the Gamemakers won't let supplies fall from the sky.

That's more of Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch's jobs. Speaking of which, do we have any sponsors? I push the thought to the back of my head and go to wake up Dray. I jerk him a bit and he slowly wakes up.

"Did I win?" He asks, half awake. I wonder what he was dreaming about?

"No Dray, we didn't." I say flatly. He gives me some sort of confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I shake my head at his confusion.

"You were half awake." He stares at me with his similar gray eyes. "Forget it." I get up and walk over to the bag to see what Dray has. I find another water bottle, knives, and a third of a loaf of bread.

"You find anything interesting?" I hear his voice echo through the cavern.

"Shh! Do you want somebody to hear us? Honestly, you'd think the older one would have more common sense." I know Dray is doing something, like rolling his eyes. "Do you think _this_ will last us?" I hold up the bread as if to prove my point.

"You know, you're starting to sound like mom. Nagging left and right." He puts on his jacket and swipes the bread out of my hands. I know the cameras are trained on us right now because of our argument.

"I have a reason to be like this." I complain.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

"Have you ever considered that we are in the Hunger Games!" I yell a bit to loudly and cover my mouth with my mossy hands.

"Oh, and you tell _me_ not to yell." Dray says from behind me. Just as I'm about to let loose again, I hear a low growl come from the back of the cave.

"What was that?" I ask, hoping Dray has the answer. But before he could respond, a bear-like thing jumps out from the shadows.

"Run!" Dray screams at me and I run at full speed, trying to climb the rocky slope. It's hard to focus with the growling and the sound of Dray and his sword struggling to fend off the beast. It takes awhile but eventually I get up, with the help of adrenaline. Just as I'm about to run from my future death, I hear my brother scream.

"Dray!"

Dray's POV

Here I am, trying to win a fight that I can't possibly win. But I don't care that much, Ray's safe, and that is my major priority.

"Dray!" I hear Ray cry out. By now I'm clawing my way up to the surface, but the bear thing is right behind me. "Dray grab my hand!" Ray instructs me, I don't waste one second. I feel her grip tighten and soon I'm being pulled up. I hear her struggling but she is succeeding. It's not enough though. I feel the sharp claws of the muttation ripping through the skin of my ankle and I'm being pulled in the opposite direction. My hand is yanked out of Ray's and my life is in the hands of the bear-like creature.

"Ah!" I'm yelling as the mutt pulls me down. _So this is the end? I wonder how Rocky is handling all of this?_ I think. No, I have to help Ray. I remember the sword in my hand and I twist my body so I'm facing the bear. I stick my sword in its eye and it lets out a dreaded cry of pain. It lets go of my ankle and I pull my sword out before it goes scampering back off into the shadows. I limp up to the top and throw my sword on the ground. I examine my ankle and it's not looking too good. It's ripped down to the bone and blood is trickling down my foot.

"Oh no." Ray says running over and helps me up. I wince at the sudden movement while Ray makes me put one arm around her for support. We walk along, not knowing where to go. I become dizzy from the lack of blood and water.

"Where are we going?" I ask Ray in a tried breath.

"I don't know. I was thinking the forest since it's not that far away." She just keeps looking ahead. I don't talk for the rest of the walk. Just when we reach the woods, I black out for a quick second and drop to the ground. "Dray!" She picks me back up and slings my arm on her shoulder. "Come on, just a little more to go."

We trudge along for what seems like forever until we find an area that's covered with bushes and trees.

"Okay, we'll hide in that area." Ray says and we become hidden by the green. I sit down and look at my leg. It's still bleeding and being able to see part of my bone doesn't help it to look pretty. "I-I don't know if I can treat that with just moss." Ray's obviously scared. She looks up at the sky and a quick flash of anger shoots across her face. "You could at least send us some medical supplies!" Ray yells at the sky. She's really talking to our good-for-nothing mentors. I can't help but think of Katniss, how she did the same thing to Haymitch when she was in the games. As I expected, nothing happens.

"They're not going to help us." I sneer. I spoke too soon because a silver parachute gently floats down. Ray quickly unwraps it and it's kinda what she asked for. They sent some medical wrap and gauze. Ray fumbles a bit and then comes over towards me.

"Okay, let's fix that ankle." Ray's only eleven and she's already taking care of me. She takes a handful of gauze and places it on the bloody gash. It quickly soaks up the blood, but not all of it. She leaves a fresh piece of gauze on my ankle and wraps it. I give her a smile but then looks at her hands.

"Hand me the supplies and sit down." I order her and she does exactly what I say. She gives me the stuff and sits down right next to me. I take the wrap and cut it with one of the knives.

"What are you—?" I take the moss off and replace it with the wrap. After I'm done, she flexes her hand and returns my smile. "Thanks Dray." I look at my bag then back to Ray.

"You hungry?" I ask her.

"Well it is the Hunger Games." She stifles a laugh and I can't help but smile. I reach over and grab the straps. I break two small portions of the bread off and give her a piece. I see her eyes sparkle and that smile lurks onto my face again. "Thank you." She whispers and nibbles on it. I look at what I can see of the sky and I think it's around twelve o'clock.

"Well, we made it half of the day." I say. Ray shakes her head in agreement and finishes her bread.

Amary's POV

I swing through the trees with ease, just like Rue did. So far, the woods are the only place that I've been too. I haven't wandered into the rest of the arena because rocks just aren't my style. I 'fly' through the trees with my knife on my belt and my backpack on my back. My mind is somewhere else though. I heard screams earlier today and it sounded like the siblings from 12. _Are they alive? _I find myself asking. _What were they screaming at? Did they survive? They have to be, no cannons sounded._ I hope they are alive because I wanted to join an alliance. I kind of trust District 12 because of Katniss, how she helped my sister.

The wind rushes through my black hair and I take a glance at the ground. Twigs cover the rocky bottom but you can still see the gray seeping through the leaves. I look up in time to grab hold of a branch that was just about to whack me in the face. I decide to stay on this branch for a little brake. I reach in the side pocket of my bag and pull out a few blackberries that I found. So far, the only sources of food that I've seen are rabbit and a few berries. I can't hunt that well so I've been living off of these berries. I don't dare eat the dried beef that was in my bag yet.

I pop a few of the blackberries into my mouth and look back down at the ground. What I see catches my attention. A trail of blood lingered over to an area where it is thick with trees and shrubs. I carefully drop to the ground to investigate the red, smeared trail. I walk over to the greenery with great caution. I finger my knife and step closer and closer to the bushes. It's quiet, not a sound, so I become more alert and ready to fight.

I step right in front of the bush and push the branches to the side, knife raised in the air.

Peeta's POV

I walk back into the viewing room or whatever it's called. I just got done checking sponsors and man there were a lot. Haymitch finally told us about sponsors. I search for Haymitch but he is now where to be seen.

"Haymitch?" I call out. I know Katniss won't be here because she went to go eat lunch. "Haymitch!" I say again. He's not checking the screens, so where could he be? I look over at the bedroom doors and go into the room the Katniss and me don't use. "Haymitch?"

I look over to the bed and finally find Haymitch, passed out on the bed. He's facing the wall, covers tossed over his body. I can't help but smile because Katniss and me been wanting him to go to bed. I close the door and sit by the screens so I can check on the Templetons. Ever since they were joined together, only one screen has been in use. Apparently they got our gift because Dray's ankle is wrapped along with Ray's palms.

They eat their bread when there is a ruffling noise. All of my attention turns to the screen, hoping the Careers didn't find them. The bush branches are pushed to the side and my face is practically pressed against the screen.

It's not the Careers but it's Amary with her knife raised. My heart is racing just looking at the knife that glistens in the sun. I hope Amary is like Rue and doesn't decide to kill them right then and there because they are both weak. I hear the door click and jump.

"Jeez Peeta, It's just me. Where's Haymitch?" She asks. I let out a big breath from adrenaline running through my veins.

"He's in his room sleeping." I say and Katniss lets out a sigh.

"Finally. Now what happened so far?" She says and I look back at the screen. I must've missed a lot because I look back at the screen and Ray and Amary are shaking hands. But I automatically know what happened.

"District 11 met District 12."

**Not the best ending but I couldn't think of anything right know. So remember to review because they make me happy. Plus, it means I will update as quick as I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, next chapter and thank you Oobay for that…lovely… review xD. Also thank everyone else for reviewing!Okay, on with the story.**

Dray's POV

I hear rustling in the bushes and inch my hand slowly over to the sword. The bush branches are pushes to the side too quick for me to react. I see a small girl, around twelve, with brown…or black hair. I can't really tell because the Sun is shinning on it. Wait, I know her. It's on the tip of my tongue. Amary! I know her but yet my heart is still pumping rapidly inside my chest. I look up and see the knife, raised towards the tree tops. I'm about to make a quick move towards my own weapon, but she starts talking.

"Ray? Dray? What happened to you guys?" She's drowning us in questions and my tired brain can't answer any of them. But Ray's talking instead.

"Amary, how did you find us?" Ray asks with those wide, gray eyes she usually gives people.

"I saw a blood trail and decided to follow it. You know, just in case." Oh no, that means any Career can just locate us anytime they wanted to.

"Oh no." I whisper. I'm about to get up when I remember that knife Amary still has in her hand. I slowly inch my hands a little closer to my sword, just in case she tries something. "Um, are you gonna put that knife down?" I feel stupid asking, but it's for Ray's protection. She quickly lowers it and looks embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot it was in my hands." She apologizes, but I'm not too sure.

"It's okay." Ray says otherwise. Amary looks at me, or more like my ankle, and has a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" She asks. I move my leg slightly because her mentioning it makes me uncomfortable for some odd reason.

"One of the Gamemakers' toys that's what happened." I mumble. A look of realization crosses her face.

"So I was right." She says. Ray and me exchange looks and back to Amaryllis. "I hear screaming earlier and thought it was you two. I guess I was right." How could she know it was us? I mean, there is a lot of screaming in the arena.

Ray rubs her neck in embarrassment. "That loud huh?" Amary looks like she offended her, well… she kind of did. I look her up and down, wondering if she's gonna kill us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." That's it. I have to ask her, for my sister's sake.

"Are you gonna kill us or not?" I have a nasty edge to my voice. Ray gives me a dirty look and ignores me.

"No, I'm not. In fact, now that I found you, I wanted to know if you wanted to form an alliance?" I'm taken aback. This girl shows up with a knife, ready to kill anything that moves, then goes and asks us for an alliance. Nuh uh, not happening. Who knows, maybe she's not as sweet as her sister Rue and decides to kill us in our sleep…like I should be the one to talk.

"N—" I'm just about to speak my opinion when Ray cuts me off.

"Sure, we'd love to." She says in a soothing voice. "Right Dray?" I turn my head and let out a small huff. "That's a yes in Dray talk." Ray and Amary laugh, quietly, and I keep my mouth shut. Let's see, I'm the only boy and have to baby-sit twelve and eleven year old girls. Our mentors must be laughing it up right about now.

I look back at my tightly wrapped ankle. There is a little blood seeping through, but not a lot. I look at Ray and Amary talk back and fourth, changing subjects every second.

"Don't you think we should be worrying about our _survival_?" I ask both of them. Ray's cheeks blush and Amary just turns her head.

"Oh, um, yeah." Ray says quietly as she looks at my ankle. She gazes at Amary as if she just had an idea. "Hey Amary?" Amaryllis puts her knife in her pocket and looks up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know how to scavenge for food? Or at least hunt?" Amary lets out a small and quiet laugh.

"Are you kidding? We do that stuff in District 11, always picking fruit and vegetables day in and day out." She says it like it's no biggy. I remember Rue saying that during the 74th games. She digs in her backpack and pulls out some blackberries. I know them from going to the Hob one day and someone brought them in. I faintly remember it. A girl, maybe fifteen, brought them in with this other kid from the Seam. Now that I think about it, the girl seems familiar.

"Do you know how to hunt?" I find myself questioning. Her expression falls and her smile turns to a frown.

"That, I can't do." My hopes drop and I look to the ground.

"Well I guess we're going to have to learn." Ray says as Amary starts to walk out of the brush. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm low on berries, I'm going to pick some more." Amary says and Ray thinks about it for a moment.

"Be careful." We say in unison. Ray looks at me for a quick second as Amary shakes her head.

"I will." With that she's running through the mountain forest.

Ray's POV

I feel better now that we have an ally with Amary because I kind of didn't want her to die. After she left to get some more berries, Dray and me have been quiet, which can be a good thing. This goes on for ten minutes until Dray decides to break the ice.

"I'm going to cover up the blood track." I turn my gaze to his bloody ankle and shake my head in disagreement.

"No you can't, not with that ankle." I argue. He lets out a sigh and stands up.

"Look, if I don't cover up that trail it won't just be my ankle that'll be messed up." He pushes passed me, limping on his way.

"Well then let me do it."

"No Ray, so far you are the one protecting me. I'm the older one so I should be the one protecting _you_ not the other way around. Now let me go cover up that trail."

"Please Dray." I beg. It must get annoying with an eleven-year-old always at your feet, but I don't care. I need my brother.

"No Ray." He pushes the bush leaves aside and limps away. I'm alone, no one with me. I don't see how this is protecting me. Leaving me all alone by myself in the middle of a forest. Besides, he is protecting me. He fought off that muttation and helped me get away.

I don't see why he's trying so hard? In the Hunger Games, surprises are just around the corner. There is no escaping death. If fate picks you then fate picks you, no stopping it. I let out a sad sigh as I listen to the wind whistle in my ear. I pull out the water bottle and take a tiny sip. It quenches my thirst just a little bit, but not a lot.

I hear rustling and I'm automatically on the alert. I put down the water bottle and grab a knife. Someone comes through the bushes and I'm ready for a fight. I lift up my knife but stop in mid action.

"Woah, woah!" I put down my knife and feel embarrassed… again.

"Sorry Amary." I apologize and she gives me a slight smile.

"I guess we're even now." I return her smile and we sit down. "Wait! Where's Dray?"

"He went to cover up the blood trail." I spit. I cross my arms at the memory.

"All by himself? What about his ankle?"

"I tried to help, but he refused." Amary keeps the questions coming.

"Why?"

"You heard the interviews, right?" She shakes her head rapidly but short. "Well that promise was real. He said he would protect _me _not vise versa." I let out a sigh and as if on cue, Dray comes back, limping badly.

"I covered part of the trail. Enough that nobody will be able to follow it at least." His face is pale and he looks tired. I pick up the water bottle and hand it to him.

"Drink some." I order. I'm surprised I'm saying this. At home it was Dray who would boss me and Rocky around. He takes the bottle and drinks a few sips. He hands me the bottle back and I put it back in the bag.

"Did you find any berries?" He asks Amary and her happy expression seems to fade.

"I-I'm sorry, but someone seams to have picked the rest." I look at Dray who's turned away. He does that whenever he's angry.

"It's okay." I start but Dray turns back around.

"Okay? No, everything's not _okay_. Someone has just picked the rest of the berries and none of us knows how to hunt!"

"It's not Amary's fault." I try to keep my voice down but it's not working.

"I'm not saying it's her fault! It's the stupid kid's fault, whoever it was! We can never win!" He stomps his bad foot down but it was an awful move. He topples to the ground and I crawl over to him in a rush.

"Ray!" I help his in a sitting position and Amary soon comes over.

"Stupid ankle." He says under his breath. I look up at the sky. The sun is setting behind the horizon and I know that it will soon be dark.

"How about we at least _try_ to hunt for food tomorrow." Amary suggests and I shake my head. Dray lets out something of a "mhm" and leans against a tree trunk.

Until tomorrow, we nibble on dried beef and bread. Small portions but I'm used to it being from the Seam and all. By now Dray's fast asleep, leaning against his tree trunk. I remember something, something that's not in his hands. I look over to where Amary pulls out a blanket that was in her bag. I spy Dray's sword. That's what is missing. I reach over to grab it.

I see my reflection looking back at me. Bruised and dirty from the Hunger Games, my black hair is messed up and tangled while my gray eyes are filled with sorrow. I quickly put the sword down and look at Amary. She pulls the blanket over and sets it down next to a sleeping Dray and me.

"Okay, so this might be big enough for all three of us." She tells me and sits down, laying the blanket over us. By now the stars are out and the sun's gone away. I feel home sick and I'm lost in thought as Amary watches the sky.

_**Flashback~**_

"_Mommy! The stars are out!" I yell as I drag my dad by the arm._

"_I'm coming sweetie, I just need to get Rocky." Rocky's only about a month old, he's always sleeping and whining. _

_I run out the door with my dad and plop down on the little patch of grass outside the back of the house. I gawk at the stars thinking about what it would be like on the moon. Mommy says that America use to do that stuff but as Panem came, people stopped going into space. It's sad, I always found space interesting. _

_The stars twinkle and shimmer against the black of night. But then a big hand comes and ruffles up my hair. I take my eyes off the sky and look behind me. Dray peers over me with a grin on his face._

"_Always looking at the stars." He tells me. I smile and Dray plops down beside me. He wraps his arms around his legs and we both look at the sky. I'm lost in the illuminating sky as the stars dance their usual dance. But I eventually come back to the real world when Rocky begins to cry._

"_Well, time to go in and go to bed." My mom says with Rocky in her arms. Dray gets up and dad comes over too._

"_But I don't want to go in." I complain._

"_If we don't…the men in white will get'cha." Dray threatens. I'm scared of those people. Always guarding the gate surrounding the forest. I quickly scamper inside and my mom and dad kiss us goodnight before we go running off into bed. Dray and me have to share because my mom says that we aren't as rich as the merchants._

_I pull the covers over my body as Dray gets into bed. I scooch over so he has room and he turns the light off. I rest my head on my pillow and look at Dray's dark body._

"_Goodnight Dray." I say because I always have a need to say that._

"_Goodnight Ray, see you in the morning." Then, I'm consumed by sleep, waiting to see my brother in the morning like he said._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Ray? Are you okay?" I snap out of the flashback and look at Amary.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." Amary fidgets under the thin blanket and then the anthem booms out over the arena. Thankfully, there were no deaths. So I fall asleep, waiting for the morning.

**I know, lousy chapter but I was in a rush D: Next chapter will be more sad. Also, sorry for not putting in our favorite mentors' POVs lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG I am sooooo sorry for not updating fast! I got sidetracked D:**

Katniss's POV

I walk into Haymitch's room and shake him awake.

"Haymitch wake up!" I almost yell in his ear. I know he won't wake up by just shaking him, past experience. But… surprisingly he does. He stirs in his bed and takes the covers off of his head.

"How long have I been asleep?" He rubs his eyes and I rock on the balls of my feet, not wanting to tell him.

"Oh…about seventeen hours." I say quietly, but he heard me.

"Seventeen hours? That might as well be a day! Why didn't you wake me up?" He asks in a stern voice.

"Because, you actually had a full night's rest without any nightmares." He looks at me with those cold eyes of his.

"Did anything happen to the two?" He asks, getting off subject. I shake my head but then remember the alliance.

"But they did form an alliance." I add. He just gets up and walks out, since he slept in his clothes. But I do hear him mumble something.

"You actually had a full night's rest without any nightmares." I hear him mock me and I can't help but laugh. "I heard that!" I stop laughing but the smile stays. Oh Haymitch.

I walk out of the room and sit in one of the chairs next to him. I see him glance at me but then intently back at the screen.

"Are you stalking me or something? Why don't you go collect sponsors or go find that lover boy of yours." He says and I get up looking offended.

"And I thought you loved me?" It would've worked, if it weren't for the smile.

"Till my dying breath, now go." He says sarcastically and pushes me lightly out the door but I notice a smile forming on his lips as I walk away.

I go to collect sponsors but decide to find Peeta first. It takes a while, but I eventually find him. He's talking to Annie as they laugh and joke.

"Hey Annie." I butt in. She smiles widely at me and holds out her arms for a friendly hug. I return it and then look at Peeta.

"Finally got Haymitch up, just to let you know." I say. Lately I've been in a good mood. I guess it's because Ray and Dray formed an alliance with Amary.

"Congratulations." He laughs.

"Where's little Fin?" I ask Annie.

"He's back home. My one friend is taking care of him while I help my tributes." Annie tells me. I nod and Peeta and me say our good-byes. We walk down the corridor (I guess that's what it is?) and I turn to Peeta.

"I'm going to collect sponsors, why don't you go help Haymitch?" I ask.

"We didn't even talk and you want to get rid of me." He says with a laugh. "Okay then, see ya Katniss." He waves and goes down the opposite hall. I too go my own way and go to collect sponsors.

Ray's POV

I hear the last of the crickets' chirps and the nocturnal growls of the night as the sun creeps up over the horizon line. It's weird though, how such a beautiful sight was made by some of the most horrible people.

"Ray?" I hear someone mumble to my right. I look over to find Dray just waking up. His ankle is sticking out of what blanket he has left. This brings the urgent question to mind.

"How's your ankle?" I instinctively ask. He sits up more and just nods his head slightly. I hear rustling to my left and Amary rubs what's left of sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?" She slurs from most likely lack of sleep.

"Nothing, Ray was just wondering about my ankle." Dray answers in a quiet tone.

"Oh m'kay." Amary says and gets up from her resent position. Dray and me follow and I stretch my sore muscles. I look over at Dray who's doing the same but… Amary's gone.

"Amary?" I whisper so I don't get anyone else's attention. No response so I raise my voice. "Amary?" Soon she emerges from the bushes, motioning for us to follow. I take a quick glance at Dray who's limping badly. I pretend not to notice and walk out of our safety zone. Though, no place is safe in the arena.

"What are you doing?" Dray croaks.

"Last night we agreed to go hunting right?" I shake my head remembering last night's discussion.

"Well yeah, but I didn't agree to do it early in the morning." Dray never really was a morning person, he would just sit around until he 'found' his energy. Typical Dray.

"Now's not the time to be lazy Dray, we need to find food or else we starve." I hiss at him. He just rolls his stupid gray eyes and grabs hold of his sword. He must've picked it up the backpack and sword when I wasn't looking because I don't remember him grabbing them.

"Wouldn't have been the first." He mumbles.

We creep through the forest until the rocks take over the terrain and the trees slowly disappear. It's probably better because most of the animals are out by the rocks. Dray's limping ahead with the sound of his leg dragging against the rocks. I'm about to follow him when I notice that there is one less sound of footsteps. I look back to see that Amary has stopped walking.

"Dray." I say loud enough so he can hear and hold up a finger for him to wait. He stops walking and waits by a boulder, arms crossed. I ignore his rude behavior and go over to Amary.

"I-I haven't been out of the forest ever since the games started." She states and quickly glances at Dray.

"You haven't been on the rest of the mountain yet?" I'm stunned; most of the food, water, and shelter are out beyond the woods.

"Well the woods are kind of my safety zone. Besides not a lot of people come through here, just for shade or something." She has a point with the people, but I have a feeling that's not the main reason. Instead I shrug and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you're gonna have to come out of the forest if you want to find some food." She's hesitant, but she takes slow steps out of the forest.

Dray's POV

At some point while Ray's talking to Amary, I sit down against the rock because of my ankle. Ever since that mutt accident, it has had a burning sensation and has been killing me. Not literally, I hope. But I'm not going to tell Ray or Amary because that might send Ray into a little fit.

Eventually, Ray comes over with Amary and I get back up onto my feet. For some odd reason Ray has a smile on her face, Amary too, but she's wearing hers upside-down. I shake my head and begin to walk off.

"I don't want to know." I say quietly. It gets annoying limping especially after hours of walking. Also a bit tiring on the other foot because I'm bearing most of my weight on that foot.

It takes us a long time to find food. Well, mid-day a goat crosses our path, and we almost got it, but I guess we're not natural hunters. Now it's late afternoon and we still didn't catch anything. My stomach keeps growling and I'm hoping it's not loud enough for someone to hear it.

"Maybe we should head back for the night." Ray says dragging her feet as she walks. Amary is in the same boat too. If it weren't for their different physical features then they could basically be sisters. They're always acting the same and thinking alike.

"Yeah, we should head back." Amary says.

My point taken.

They both turn on their heels and I begin to complain. "But we haven't caught anything-." I'm cut of short from rustling behind me. "Wait." We all stop and I look back at the rocks. I have my sword gripped firmly in my hand, ready to slice any animal that crosses my path. But to my surprise, it's not an animal; it's the District 4 boy.

I never really acknowledged him because during the Reaping he seemed scared and helpless…despite his size and age. So I never took him as a huge threat. Right now he seems jumpy and a bit messed up in the head. Also, he has this crazed look in his eyes. I automatically notice the big metal club in his left hand. This can't be good.

I raise my sword and say one simple sentence. "Back off." The kid just laughs and looks at Ray and Amary.

"You're actually protecting those squirts? How dumb are you? They won't last one second without you!" His right eye twitches and he has this evil grin on his face.

"Shut your flippin' face before I shut it for you!" I snarl with hate leaking into my voice. I take a quick glance behind me and Ray is literally right behind me scared out of her wits probably.

"Oh, a bit overprotective are we?" He tilts his head slightly.

"Why the hell are you even here anyway?" My tone becomes louder every second I have to look at this kid.

"I came to kill your sister and her little ally, being the youngest in the arena. Won't last one more day anyway so I just figured, why not put them out of their misery?" He lets out a loud laugh and Amary Jumps at him while Ray flees behind the nearest boulder.

"Amary!" I warn but she doesn't stop, she just keeps running at him with her knife entwined between her fingers. I take one step before the boy kicks her in the side and Amary hits the rock right beside her. She lies on the ground motionless but breathing. "Amary!" I scream again and let out some sort of growl at the District 4 boy. I raise my sword and we both run, no, sprint towards each other. I raise my sword high until the boy and me meet and then I try to jab him in his throat. It doesn't work because he blocks my attack with that club of his. I keep trying to hit him but he maneuvers and blocks all of my failed attempts to kill him.

Metal crashes against metal and I'm a bit surprised of how well my sword is holding up against his large club. This goes on for a while until the thing I want the least to happen happens. He kicks me in my weak ankle and I drop my sword while falling to the ground. I hear it clang somewhere in the distance but the noise is not what I'm paying attention to.

District 4 raises his club and slams it down on my ribs. A searing pain shoots through my whole side, around my torso, and into my lungs. Blood comes flying out of my mouth with the taste of iron lingering behind as it splatters to the ground. I hear someone call my name but it's quiet and almost inaudible.

Everything goes by too fast. Ray coming out from behind the rock. Amary waking and running to the boy. And finally, hearing something fall, like metal. The boy lets out one last laugh and it feels like he should be dead, but no cannon goes off.

"He got away!" I'm guessing Amary yells. Then I feel someone come right beside me with shaking hands. Ray.

"Oh, Dray please." She pleads. But why? "Dray." By now I'm wheezing, trying to catch every bit of precious air. But nothing comes. I figure I must have broken my ribs and punctured my lung in the process. "Dray!"

Instead of crying with her I just smile with what energy I have left. "I didn't fail." Is all I manage to say as life slips from my fingers. All I'm thinking about is that in the end, I kept my promise and help my little sister stay alive.

Ray gives a very slim smile and shakes her head. "You didn't fail." She lets my head rest on the stone covered ground as I hear my cannon sound and everything goes black.

Amary's POV

Dray lays there, motionless as the last drops of blood trickle down the side of his face and his cannon rings through the empty air. I can't help but let one tear fall as Ray stands up and wipes her own tears from her face. She doesn't talk but instead goes and picks up his sword and rests it on his chest.

"You didn't fail at all." She says again and walks towards the woods. I know I should be heading back with her so the hovercraft can lift his corpse up but I need to do one last thing, something that I feel like I need to do. I hope Katniss is watching.

I take my three middle fingers, press them to my lips and hold them out to Dray's dead body. I know I might pay the price but hopefully the Capital doesn't think it's an act of rebellion.

"Good-bye." I say and walk away, thinking of Rue.

**Well one of them had to die. Please tell me if I was rushing it or if it was too sappy D:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I feel really bad that I left you guys hanging for about a month (I think) but honestly, I've been lazy and I found a new idea for a story lately, so I'm going to be doing two stories at once. But non the less I WILL finish this! Sorry, was giving myself a prep talk lol.**

**Going to do a disclaimer because I feel like it.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do **_**not **_**own the Hunger Games in any shape or form because if I did, I'd be living in a big a$$ mansion. Haha xD just kidding about the mansion…**

Peeta's POV

After the hovercraft takes away Dray's body, Katniss comes rushing in to check on what just happened. She immediately looks at the screen and instantly knows that our boy tribute just died.

"At least he kept his promise." She whispers and sits down on the chair glumly. Honestly, I would be more upset, but with the Hunger Games and the rebellion, I've seen enough death to _not _have a reaction. But I can't help but feel responsible though, since I was one of his mentors and it was part of my job to keep him alive.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I reply to Katniss. Then that little boy who was holding onto Dray for dear life before he left pops into my mind. "But what about his other family? How will they react?" I say.

"I don't know Peeta." She says quietly and looks at Haymitch who's been quiet the whole time we've been talking. "Is this how it felt for you when you first mentored?" She asks him.

"At first." He mumbles and gets up and looks at us. "It's been a long day, I'm going to bed." He walks out of the main room and shuts the door behind him.

Amary's POV

"I don't think we should go back to our spot." I tell Ray now that I've caught up to her. Then, a cannon shot rings through the air that startles Ray and me. Once it dies down, I look at the younger girl questionably. "Who do you think that was?"

"I hope it was that District 4 boy." She growls and wipes a tear from her gray eyes. As we enter the mountain forests, I can see a hovercraft dart though the trees carrying a frail, lifeless girl in its claw. When it disappears over the horizon line, I give Ray a sympathetic look.

"I guess it wasn't." She lets out a growl in frustration kicks the nearest tree. "Look Ray, I'm sorry about Dray, but we need to focus. Have you forgotten that we're close to the end of the games?" She turns to me, her eyes filled with tears.

"How could I have forgotten? My brother was just killed right in front of me!" She yells at me as we enter our little hideout.

"You don't need to yell at me, I was just saying. But I really don't think that going back into the forest is a very smart idea." I tell her. As much as I despise leaving my comfort zone in the woods, I know that this place is probably not the safest place to be right now.

"But we need to get our stuff." She turns to me as we pick up what's left of our food.

"Well…let's just get the supplies and leave." I say and we push the branches and leaves away from us so we can exit.

"Fine, let's do it your way." She says, looking down at the ground. I just nod my head and we head off into the mountain terrain, the sun setting behind the trees and rocks. The whole time, I hear Ray's sniffles from most likely crying so I eventually have to turn around to 'comfort' her.

"Ray, please don't cry…someone might hear us and I don't feel like dying tonight." I tell her then she wipes some of the tears from her eyes.

"Is that all you can think, about?" I'm taken aback from her response. I honestly didn't think that an eleven-year-old could put so much force into her words like that.

"I, uh-" That's all I can get out before she begins to talk again.

"My brother just died! How can I _not_ cry?" She says, spitting the words out like they are venom in her mouth. "You don't know how it feels!" She finishes, but how wrong she is. That one sentence brings me out of my word stump as I take a step closer to her.

"I don't know how it feels?" I glare daggers at her but she keeps her ground. "Two years ago, my _sister_ died in these exact games. How do you think I felt when I had to watch that boy throw that dreaded spear into her stomach? How Katniss sang to her as she died there, on the ground and covered her in flowers? You don't think I don't know how it feels to lose a sibling in these dreaded games!" I say a bit loud, yelling to the sky at the last part.

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot." She cries. As I settle down, I realize that I just yelled at the poor girl when she hardly did anything.

"I'm sorry Ray, I shouldn't be yelling at you." I sigh but the drama is interrupted from a sound coming from our right. We both look over and I quickly go into action as soon as I see a Career's head from District 2 poke out from behind the rock. "Run!" I grab Ray's arm and drag her along the mountain. Luckily, she's very light.

"Get back here you twerps!" The boy yells at us and I turn my head around for one second to see the girl from 2 throw a knife our way. I push Ray in front of me and take the pain from the knife that finds a home in the back of my leg. I let out a gasp in pain and fall to the ground, landing on my back somehow.

"Amary!" Ray yells to me and comes over quickly.

"Go." I order her but she shakes her head rapidly.

"No, I'm not leaving you." I'm about to argue when I hear some sort of strangled cry come from the direction of the District 2 tributes. I look at them to see the District 7 and 3 boy tributes fighting what's left of the Careers. District 7 is strangling the boy from 2 with a rope, both equal in strength, but in the end the District 7 boy wins and the Career goes crumbling to the ground with a 'thud'. A cannon booms and the boy gives a satisfied smile.

He goes to help his apparent ally but I don't want to stick around to see it. I quickly get up, despite the extreme pain in my leg, and run off with screams echoing on the mountainside. We run, well I hobble, but we eventually get far away from the fight scene. Ray decides that we settle between two rocks, well hidden from view.

"Amary, your leg!" Ray says with panic creeping into her voice. Ignoring the light-headedness, I look down to see blood literally pouring out of the wound. The knife is barely sticking in my leg so I go ahead and pull it out with a grunt in discomfort.

"Damnit." At home, I would've gotten smacked for saying such word, but I can't help _but_ say it because I'm not use to this kind of pain.

"I'll go see if we have any more wrap." She says and digs into the first-aid kit. When she's done, Ray rips off some bandage and ties it around my leg loosely

"It needs to be tighter than that." I tell her.

"W-why? I don't want to cut off your circulation." She says as I begin to untie the wrap.

"Well if you wrap it tight enough, the blood will stop flowing and my chances of dying will decrease." I say, basically teacher her.

"But, can't you lose your leg if you cut off your blood flow?" She asks and sits down next to me.

"I'd rather lose my leg than die." I stifle up a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood, but mentioning the word 'die' doesn't go well with Ray. I can see the tears well up in her eyes in the moonlight and I quickly apologize. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay." She says between the quietest sobs. Just then, the Capitol anthem rings through the arena and we look up at the sky. First, the boy from 2 shows up, then surprisingly the boy from 3 shows. I guess the girl from 2 got him, either that or District 7 turned on him and killed the poor guy.

"Wonder what happened to him?" I mumble and move my leg just a little. The next person just plain shocks me. The girl from 4, who's name I learned was Raving (weird name), flashes onto the screen. _How did she die?_ I think as her face disappears, replaced by Dray's non-smiling face.

I lower my head and one single tear falls. Right now, the thought hits me square in the face. Dray not only protected Ray, but me also, and I never did repay him. Instead I let the boy from 4 get away. The dreaded thought brings the most guilt I felt in years.

The anthem ends and the moon replaces the screen. Ray lets out a big cry that causes me to look over at the little girl. The tears stream down her face, almost making the expression, "cry me a river", become a reality.

"Ray, please don't cry. I'm sure Dray wouldn't want you to dread his death like this." I reassure her.

"But, but I m-miss him." She says in between sobs. "I want him to be here, and I want the games to end." Hopefully, the cameras aren't on us, which I'm sure they are…sadly.

"Listen." Ray looks at me, her eyes red from crying. "Dray's in a better place where there are no games, no death, no suffering." I tell her with a calm voice, pushing back the small tears that threaten to escape my own eyes.

"I-I guess you're right." Ray says with a weak smile.

"Of course I'm right." I say, then Ray settles down and I quickly fall asleep, mind filled with dreams.

But that doesn't mean they were peaceful…

**Mwahahaha! I'm so dark and non-happy :) lol. Sorry if this chapter didn't really interest you, I was pushing myself to write when I couldn't really think of anything.**

**Please review yada, yada, yada. You don't have to if you really don't feel like it, I'm not going to put a dead fish to your head and smack you with it if you don't review.**

**But they are greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
